


More Than Words

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: After Germany, Tony doesn't call or text or contact him. Peter wants to know what he did wrong.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Congratulations on 500. You deserve all of them (well all of us since you were one of first starker blogs I followed). I don't have a specific prompt but I love the stuff you've written so far so I wanted to read more from you. Anything with pining!peter, angst, and tony!whump (physical or emotional)? All three together? 
> 
> Result: Pining!Peter being insecure but realizing Tony needs more than just his love
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/177836627111/congratulations-on-500-you-deserve-all-of-them))

After Germany, Peter thought things would be different. He had fought alongside his idol, his … mentor. And God, did that very thought leave Peter breathless with excitement. He had fought alongside Iron Man, with… Tony Stark who has been his personal hero for years.

He thought things would be different. Especially with how the older man had personally brought him home. The entire experience was like a dream and for days after, he had eagerly waited for Mr. Stark to appear on his doorstep and whisk him away again.

Peter knew he had the most obvious crush on the man though. So like any wise teenager, he tried…. Keyword, tried, not to pester Tony too much.

After a couple days of radio silence, Peter was miserable. He really thought they had connected and he spent those days wondering what he had done. He ran over the brief moments they shared together and cringed when he realized that he seriously acted like some starstruck kid. He technically was, but Peter was exasperated with himself.

He had probably scared Mr. Stark away.

God, he had hugged the man when he dropped Peter off. How awkward must that have been for him?

“I’m just gonna… I should just leave it, shouldn’t I?” Peter said miserably. “Just keep doing what I’m doing and eventually, he’ll need me again, right?”

After school, and he was just laying like a tormented lump in bed while Ned looked at their homework.

His best friend shrugged. “It’s questionable whether or not he would… I mean, the guy’s rich and a genius, I’m sure he could find–”

Ned trailed off, realizing how his words were very unhelpful. Peter was already jumping to his feet, tugging his clothes up to reveal the spiderman suit beneath.

“I’m gonna go see him,” Peter decided, pulling on the mask. “Maybe if I can just explain, he won’t replace me.“

“Pete–”

But Peter had already left, swinging himself out of the apartment building. In his haste, he didn’t realize it was probably better off to change in the city than it was in Queens. Not enough buildings to swing through.

Peter made due though and he was eventually swinging his way to Tony’s penthouse.

He landed neatly on the balcony and was surprised when he was allowed inside.

“Good evening, Peter,” FRIDAY immediately greeted him “I’m sorry, but now’s not a good time. I would advise you to leave.”

Peter frowned, already pulling the mask off.

“I know I shouldn’t be here, FRIDAY, I know I should have… I don’t know, called or have Karen ask, but it’s important…” Peter said.

He felt so nervous and anxious, but he didn’t want to leave. Not without talking to Mr. Stark first.

FRIDAY was quiet for a moment but before she could respond, the door opened and Tony was walking in. Shirtless.

Peter’s eyes grew wide but not because he could see Tony’s naked chest… No, if anything he was stunned and heartbroken. He realized then how his perception of Tony Stark was flawed.

Peter saw him as invincible. Seeing him now with his chest all mottled with bruises made the teen realize that Tony was… human. Fragile in a while that Peter no longer was.

And that scared him.

Tony was obviously surprised to see him he stood there motionless, one hand holding a damp towel to his wet hair.

Peter didn’t even realize he had gone to the man until Tony intercepted the boy’s outstretched hand.

“How…? But you were okay,” Peter mumbled, recalling how Tony had laughed and joked in the car. “You were okay…”

The older man shrugged, eyes shuttering, closing off. “Painkillers. A shit ton of painkillers.”

Then, seeing how Peter looked close to tears, Tony’s expression softened.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Tony explained.

He walked around Peter, headed towards the bedroom. Peter trailed after him helplessly, unsure of what to say or what to do.

“I’m going to be fine, kid,” Tony promised him when Peter maintained his silence. His back was still towards Peter.

The older man’s movements were slow and careful as he put on a dark t-shirt, hiding away the damage that the world had done to him.

“They’ll heal. The human body is an amazing thing, really,” Tony said as though he wasn’t one huge walking bruise at this point, “Take a couple days off, just kick back and relax. I’ll be good as new.”

Then he turned and the man Peter had believed Tony Stark to be was there.… untouchable, unbreakable Invincible.

An illusion.

That man smiled at him and it was only in the eyes that Peter saw the truth. Tony’s tired, world weary eyes spoke so much more than the confident smile on his face.

“Now, you came here for a reason. How can I help you, Peter?” Tony asked.

And that, for some reason was what broke Peter’s silence. He walked towards his idol, watching how Tony’s shoulder seemed to slump just the tiniest bit.

Carefully, Peter wrapped his arms around the older man. He pressed his forehead to Tony’s chest, over where the arc reactor used to be and closed his eyes.

“I… I want to help you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly. “Please, don’t push me away. I want to help. Let me help, please?”

“… The wounds will heal, Peter. Don’t worry,” Tony’s voice assured him, but Peter shook his head.

“The… the ones that people can’t see,” Peter clarified. “The ones that hide beneath the skin… The ones that poison your blood, your mind… The ones that whisper in your dreams and put out the light…”

He didn’t even know if he was making any sense but Peter was trying. Peter looked up at his mentor and felt all the shaky, volatile emotions riot inside him.

Peter loved this man.

Peter cared about him.

But Peter’s love wasn’t what Tony needed. Not right now. Tony needed someone to show him that they’d remain by him no matter what. That he was more than the cocky smirk he showed the world, that he had more to offer in the purity of his heart than the neurons firing off in his brain.

Peter wanted to be that person. He could put aside his selfish desires to be with Tony because Tony needed him. His care and affection and loyalty, but not the pressures of a new love if Tony even wanted that from him…

He held his breath as Tony processed the words. Then the older man sighed and some of that… illusion faded away.

“Okay, kid…” Tony said. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
